


One if by Land, Two if by Sea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Lighthouse Challenge 4 Cycle 1





	One if by Land, Two if by Sea

**Drabble 1 Title:** Lian Yu  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Beach

Mia stepped out of the boat and looked around. “So this is Lian Yu.”

William pulled the dingy up on the shore and grabbed his bag. “Yes.”

Mia took her bow and quiver out of the boat. “Let's go find this thing.”

“I want to take you somewhere first.” William started walking into the jungle.

“You've been here before, haven't you?”

“Twice. To find Roy and when my mother died.”

“Where are we going?”

“Here.” William stopped in front of a row of graves. He pointed. “That's our grandfather and that's my mother.”

Mia put her hand on his shoulder.

X

**Drabble 2 Title:** Mission  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Nautical

Oliver stood at the rail of the boat as it skimmed the water. His hands gripping the rail until his knuckles were white. It had been a long time since he had been on a boat.

Felicity came up behind him and pried one of his hands off the rail. “Hey. I'm here. Oliver. It’s okay.”

“I know.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “I'm glad you came.”

“This is my mission too.” Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder. “We are a team.”

Oliver nodded. “Always have been.”

“Always will be.” Felicity kissed his cheek. “Right?”

Oliver smiled. “Yeah.”

X

**Drabble 3 Title:** Boat  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Nautical

Mia stood at the rail of the fishing trawler with a frown on her face. There was nothing but water in all directions She felt a little unsettled. The boat pitched and she grabbed the rail.

“Dad had a thing about boats too.” William stood beside her. “He never talked about it but it had something to do with being shipwrecked.”

“That would do it.” Mia chuckled. “Why do you think the totem is on Lian Yu?”

“Something I read in Felicity's files just makes me think it’s there. I think they brought it here when Dad buried his bow.”

X


End file.
